Look Beyond What You See
by Written in Words
Summary: Just…look beyond the past and see who I am now. JamesLily oneshot


**Of course…All the characters belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling **

_**Look Beyond What You See**_

It was a nice sunny day outside. Many students were outside chasing their friends, playing around or flying on their brooms.

Lily Evans was laying on the green grass by the pond while her friends are talking about the latest girl Sirius Black was dating. With her eyes closed, arms used as a pillow and her legs spread and moving side to side like a little girl. From far away, it looked like she was sleeping, but in actual she was thinking.

A 7th year messy haired boy was up in the air, staring down at the redhead. His eyes constantly divert from his friends to the girl.

**James POV**

'_Oh god, oh god, I hope she won't kill me when she sees me in the hallway or common room.' He thought to himself. 'I better keep away from her for awhile.'_

**Lily POV**

'_Beyond what I see? What does he mean by that…Grr stupid git makes me think over the weekend…'_

**--The Day Before…(flashback)--**

"You arrogant prat! What is wrong with you! You're Head Boy now why can't you grow up and behave!" screamedLily

James eyes flared with angry flames "Grow up and behave! Evans are you blind or what? I have been doing my job as Head Boy! I went to meetings, I help out the little 1st and 2nd years, I punished those who deserves it! I haven't pranked any Slytherins since the year started and this was the first time in months! Can't you open your eyes and be reasonable for once!"

"I am being reasonable! I'm Head Girl and when I see someone causing trouble, then I punish them. You being Head Boy should be responsible enough to know what and what not to do!"

"It's just a little joke Evans lighten up!"

"It's not just a joke Potter! Someone could have gotten hurt!"

"By what! Chicken Feathers!"

Lily breathe heavily and glared at James.

"Look Lily," he said in a calm voice. "Why can't you just see that I changed? Just because I do a prank once in awhile doesn't mean that I'm the same as I used to be. You have to look beyond this. Don't just keep in mind that I was always that guy who cause trouble and snog every girl I see in sight. You have to see…that I changed. Just…look beyond the past and see who I am now."

"Fine, I'm looking."

Lily concentrated hard and stared at the boy in front of her. But all she can think of is how he made her so mad and that he was wrong.

'_He didn't changed at all. His annoying self is still there. Potter will always be Potter. No matter what. He's never going to change his immature self.'_

"You're still that stupid annoying git that you were Potter," she spit out venomously

James's hazel eyes expression changed from hurt to angry.

"Fine! You know what? I thought you would see the good in people not the bad. I thought you were different that's why I love you! And I guess I'm wrong," with that he walked away shoving anyone in his way.

'_He loved me? Potter loves me? What the bloody hell! He's probably just joking…right? Right?'_

'_How should I know, I'm just as confused as you are!'_

'_Ah shut up'_

'_No can do. Can't shut up till you shut up because I'm you.'_

'_Grr…'_

**--End of Flashback--**

"Lily? Lily! LILY!"

"Huh? What Bella?"

"Let's go in for dinner, remember we have class tomorrow." Groaned Arabella

"Since when do you care about classes Bella?" questioned Leah

"Since never. It's just that McGonagall said that if I don't turn in the next assignment she'll call for my parents and they're going to have to come to Hogwarts. It's not like I care they're going to yell, it's just I don't want to see them."

"Riiight. Well come on let's go!" Lily yelled as she raced up to the front door and into the Great Hall with her friends running after her.

They soon caught up and talked loudly but abruptly stopped when someone crashed into the three girls. They looked up and saw James, Sirius, and Remus staring at them.

"Hi guys! Going to dinner too?" Leah asked happily and skipped next to Remus

"Yea care to join us?" Remus asked gentlemanly and held out and arm. Leah took it and they chatted happily to the Gryffindor table.

"Grr…Black" Arabella growled

"Grr to you too Figg." Sirius smirked

"Why don't you go bury your head and save us all from your hideous face Black."

"Oh, but it would be such a joy if you come and be buried next to me _Bella_."

"Over my dead body!"

"Technically you would be dead if you're being buried."

"I wouldn't die next to you! Not even in a million years!" she grumbled and stomped towards Leah and Remus.

"Then I shall wait a million more years and wait for you, Love." Sirius then walked and seated himself next to Arabella.

Lily and James saw their friends seated down and ate without noticing that they weren't there yet.

"Look Potter I just wanted to say-"

But before she could say anything James already walked away towards the Common Room.

"Potter! Potter! James!" she gasped for air while racing after James.

"What is it Lily," he sighed. "Wait did you just call me James?"

"Yes because you wouldn't stop walking away from me Potter."

"Oh" he said disappointedly

"Look, I thought about what you said. And you're right. I wasn't _"looking beyond what I see"_ and that means that I wasn't being fair to you because I only judged you of how you used to be and not of what you are now. " Lily stopped and looked up to James for a minute to see his expression.

"What I'm trying to say is that…well that I'm sorry."

James lips curved up into a smile. "It's okay Lily, I really don't blame you for judging me. I know I was immature then, but I grew up. And I'm sorry for saying all those mean things to you yesterday; I didn't mean a single one of it."

"You don't mean it?" she asked in a hurt expression

"Nope. Why?"

"Oh…well it's just because you also said something to me yesterday…but I guess you didn't mean it."

"Well what else did I sa- oh…that…" James remembered. "You mean that when I said I love you?"

"Maybe, I didn't say that you just figured it out yourself" Lily blushed and suddenly found her feet very interesting

He chuckled at her childish ways and pulled her close to him so that her head was on his chest.

"Well what happened if I tell you that I didn't mean everything I said to you besides that part?"

"What?" she asked and then looked up at James.

"What so you mean that you really do lov-"

Lily's words were cut off when suddenly James pulled her closer and captured her lips to a sweet soft kiss. James pulled away and then stared into Lily's emerald eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Kind of"

"Just kind of? Wasn't that one hell of a kiss for you?"

"No, I had better."

James whimpered his lips pretending to be hurt.

"I see how it is…then I shall leave you alone Miss Evans. Goodnight."

"Aww no James!" Lily called after while James walked away

"Hey you called me James again! Oh wait..you didn't call me James just to stop me did you?"

"It seemed to work okay. You did stop." Lily smiled

He frowned at this and started walking again.

"Aww…no no James! James James James!" this time it didn't work

"I love you too James!"

This time, James turned around and stared at her.

"Really Lily? Do you mean it?"

"Of course. I'm not those kind of girls who says I love you and not mean it"

He grinned and ran up to her and stole a kiss. Their kiss deepened and soon the Common Room was filled with their friends.

"Oye you too get a room!" screamed Sirius

Catcalls soon filled the room as many more students came in.

"Okay we will, come on Lily let's go to the Head's room" and he pulled Lily away out the Common Room

"Don't do things I wouldn't do Lily!" laughed Arabella

"That means I can do everything Bella!" Lily commented but her voice soon drowned away as she and James got further down the hallway.

Sirius poked his head outside to make sure the couple weren't in sight anymore and pulled out blackboard.

"Okay, so who betted that they'll get together today."

All Gryffindors raised their hands.

"What you all betted against me! How could you!"

"Well Sirius if we followed your path, we'll be sore losers now wouldn't we?" Arabella smirked.

Sirius glared at her and gave her the money he owed.

"Okay next bet everyone! When is James going to propose!"


End file.
